Computer systems may use input/output (I/O) controllers, also called I/O adapters, to manage data coming through an I/O data path. I/O adapters may employ caches to store data for the execution of I/O operations, such as read and write requests. Often I/O adapter caches have redundancies in the form of other I/O adapter caches.